


Hospitality

by lovehotelreservation



Series: What You Came For [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came to this island to relax. He welcomed you to his shores to serve you in any way possible. Hotel AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> YO EVERYONE! Alas, we're almost done with yet another week of spam! I do hope you've been enjoying yourselves! I am especially eager to post this one-shot, as this gave me the inspiration for this week's theme! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Truly this was paradise.

Right off the coast of southwest Japan was an island rich with natural hot springs, warm soft white sand, and pristine water with a clarity that could rival the sky. In addition to an abundance in tropical fruit and lush fauna, this magnificent location was whereupon the Hoshido Island Resort had welcomed travelers for decades. While all of these qualities appealed to you a great deal, you were particularly taken by the fact that the hotel was run by the Byakuya family rather than some tycoon.

It wouldn't be your first experience with a family-owned propriety, as you were a loyal patron to the Nohr Ski Resort, your go-to winter destination around the holidays. You always entrusted the Anya family to provide impeccable service, which they did without fail while also offering a friendly and welcoming environment. Though, when you mentioned about your summer plans to Hoshido over dinner with the family, there was a noticeable tension that developed. Elise became pouty and huffy, Camilla offered to personally provide you the most expensive spa treatment at the resort to 'work out those silly thoughts,' Leo eyed you warily while asking if you slept well the night before, whereas Xander immediately remarked about Anya's possible expansion from just ski resorts to more tropical destinations.

It was odd, to say the least. Though, while you were escorted back to your room by Jakob--your personal butler at the resort--he mentioned that the Nohr family's plans were currently being blocked by the Byakuya family, as Anya had its eyes set on Japan for its first new location. However, as a great deal of rivalry and antagonism was involved, he didn't speak too much on it, as he didn't want to ruin your mood with drama, and instead asked if he could offer you some tea and snacks.

However, you couldn't even think about the competition between the two families as you finally approached the island. The hum of the speedboat engine stoked your excitement while the gorgeous tropical landscape and the clear blue water captivated you with every inch you neared. The other travelers on your boat were quick to get out their cameras but you found yourself much too enamored with the sight before you to do anything. Though, as you got closer to the shoreline, you noticed that there were four people standing upon the sand, in addition to other staff members who stood behind them. You recognized the four to be the Byakuya family, as you found out while researching the resort.

The sight reminded you of the times when you approached Anya, with the Nohr family waiting to greet you.

Soon enough, your boat slowly halted to a stop, albeit a few feet away from the sand itself. Though confused at first, it was then that Ryoma, the eldest son of the current Byakuya family line, smiled in greeting while he and his siblings stepped closer to the boat. When he spoke, his voice was robust, deep, yet not at all intimidating--if anything, you were enamored by its richness.

"Welcome to the Hoshido Island Resort. On behalf of my family and the entire staff, we thank you for your patronage, and it will be our honor to serve you. Thank you very much!"

And with that, he, the other three of the Byakuya lineage, and the staff members bowed at their waists, the rest chiming in with their own 'thank you.'

Your chest felt warm, though you weren't sure if it was because of the weather, the graciousness of the Byakuya family, or how stricken you found yourself after hearing Ryoma speak. It was a similar feeling to how you felt about Xander, with the two mirroring one another in certain ways.

That aside however, you and the other travelers moved to grab your things were it not for the captain of your boat mentioning that doing so wouldn't be necessary. It was then that the staff began to approach your boat, wading in the water while doing so. Your captain moved on ahead and picked up your luggage and bags while handing them off to various hotel workers. As you watched this occur, you were startled to then suddenly find a hand stretched out towards you from below.

To your surprise, it was Ryoma who was offering his hand to you, a warm smile on his face, as he told you to get on his shoulders. As per the grand extent of the Hoshidan family's hospitality, guests wouldn't have to worry about getting their shoes wet once they arrived at the island. You were used to being picked up at the airport in one of Anya's luxury cars--all carefully selected by Xander. Though, you had no qualms about this, however sudden it may be.

As did the other travelers with other staff members, you carefully climbed onto and sat upon Ryoma's shoulders. Immediately, the strands of his wild, long dark brown hair tickled your thighs, prompting you to stifle your giggles. Noticing this, he chuckled, "Ah, I apologize for this. My hair is my pride, I must say. I shall be sure to amend for this during your stay." While his hands gingerly clasped over your bared shins, you could feel a weight, a _strength_ to his touch, which seemed even more apparent as he carried you through the water with utter ease.

_To amend for this during your stay._

Feelings of depravity began to claw at you as your thoughts wandered to filthier territory, but with how strong, confident, and completely hospitable he seemed, you felt so attracted and drawn to him.

You looked forward to exploring the rest of the island ~~and hopefully Ryoma~~.

Whereas you found Anya's location in the French Alps to be the ultimate winter getaway, your time at Hoshido made it clear that the island was paradise in every sense of the word. Aside from its extravagant natural beauty, the welcoming atmosphere offered by the Byakuya family and their staff added to and enhanced the quality of your stay. You didn't have Jakob to tend to your every beck and call--that was, to the extremes that he was borderline close to, in that he was willing to offer his services to you at your own home--but you did have the gentle and kindhearted Kaze to deliver your meals and other amenities you requested.

While you weren't learning the fun to be had with European dessert making with Elise, or melting under the gentle but firm touch of Camilla and her massages, you were delighted to experience the new wonders of Japanese creative writing with Sakura and how to easily harvest and crack open your own coconut with Hinoka. Similarly, the island was much too beautiful to just stay indoors, so as opposed to holing up in a library right out of _Beauty and the Beast_ with Leo, you were taught the basics and joys of archery by Takumi--who, while stern, minded himself to not be too impatient with you.

And then there was Ryoma.

To your disappointment, there weren't many moments where it was just the two of you spending time together. However, you reasoned that, as the eldest child, he would be busy handling all the business-related matters with the resort. Though, at the very least, whenever you were enjoying all the hotel's activities with the other Byakuya siblings, he always seemed to be around in his yukata, sometimes with papers and documents in hand, all while offering his kind greetings while constantly asking if you were having a good time.

The way he looked at you made you feel giddy. His earnest warmth and the powerful aura he exuded reminded you of Xander. However, much like the other siblings, the similarities between them and the Nohr family, there were notable contrasts that set them apart. In this case, it was your insatiable desire to have Ryoma's hands on your legs again.

And anywhere else he desired, really.

Midway through the span of your lengthy stay at Hoshido, you felt that you had done plenty of activities with Sakura, Hinoka, and Takumi. With the robe you retrieved from the closet in your suite, you made your way to the hot springs. While it felt good to finally get away from the mundane of your routine and preoccupy your time with good company, you decided to treat yourself and unwind at last.

Earlier during the day, while you and Sakura were eating the fruits that Hinoka proudly offered after harvesting them herself, the topic of hot springs came up. Both sisters were quick to inform you about the traditional customs, and of the hours when guests rarely visited--it would be a nice experience to have of having an entire natural spring to yourself.

It was in the midst of the evening when you were ready to enjoy the water. The few belongings--and clothing--you had on you were stored away and you already rinsed yourself in the showers. Like Hinoka and Sakura mentioned, there wasn't anyone else around, leaving you to indulge in your isolation, to pick any pool you desired.

And of couse the one you selected so happened to be the one Ryoma was currently bathing in.

While you weren't squealing and making a fuss, you were left red-faced and sputtering out an apology as you turned to leave, your arms instinctively reaching to cover your bared frontside. You didn't get a look at his face, but you did hear him rise out of the water with surprise. Amidst all the noise, you heard the distinct, clear sound of his voice.

"Wait."

You froze, even amidst the humidity in the bath. While you didn't look back--even as you remained naked before him--you meekly remarked, "Yes?"

"The fault is mine. I...shouldn't have been slacking in my duties. Though guests don't show up often at this hour...I really should've waited. I sincerely apologize for this. I hope this didn't ruin your experience with us."

Your chest felt tight as the regret in his voice. It was clear how much he and his siblings valued catering to their guests, always putting the needs of the hotel patrons before their own. Slowly, you turned your head towards him. His beautiful dark mane of hair completely drenched, he was looking the other way in shame as he stood in the hot spring, the water level just barely above his pelvis. With his yukata gone, his body thick with muscle, defined and as perfect as he was. Far better than anything you even tried to imagine how he looked underneath.

Ryoma was just as exposed to you as you were to him.

Nothing was between the two of you at this moment. Not guest to owner, not foreigner to local. In this regard, you were one and the same.

"Ryoma, it's fine." You weren't sure where this was coming from. His eyes remained cast aside just before you laughed quietly and added. "You can look at me too. We're both the same in this case."

He was still reluctant, but then he heard you remark, "Besides, I'd rather have someone with me here, honestly."

Ryoma's head snapped towards you.

The bamboo chute of the nearby _shishi-odoshi_ filled to the brim with water just before sagging downward, landing hard against a rock below.

When you made plans to visit the _onsen_ , you honestly had relaxation and unwinding in mind. Though it was summer, the nights were cooler compared to the day, even as humidity lingered in the air. However, like any other vacation, it was nice when there was room for flexibility, for a change of plan.

Regardless, you had Ryoma's hands on your bare skin again.

"Tell me, are you enjoying your stay?"

An innocent question yet spoken with such huskiness. Added with the hand that held your hip with complete security while the other fondled your breast with a firm touch, you gasped and braced yourself against some of the rocks that surrounded the _onsen_ pool, "Y-Yes, Ryoma."

In return and out of your needy desperation, you rolled your hips back in an effort to meet Ryoma's while he subjected you to a steady but pounding rhythm. He held your body close, pressing his chiseled torso against your back, all while his lips began to touch over your neck. He never spoke too much to you before, and yet with the words he uttered to you now, you were further ensnared by him.

"Whatever you could possibly desire, tell me. If you'd like to stay longer, that's fine. If you'd like to stay forever, I can happily arrange that. Since you arrived, you're all I could think about--it was actually interfering with my duties. Call this infatuation, but I know for certain how much I crave you."

All of this was confessed as your bodies met, your skin slapping against each other in tune to his tempo. You felt intoxicated by him, claimed by him, yet felt nothing but bliss while in his arms.

Surely he was paradise.


End file.
